Bodyguard
by Niamh2816
Summary: The Everdeens are a very rich and powerful family but due to their status the family have become a target so body guards are employed to protect the family. When Katniss Everdeen returns to the family's home, one particular bodyguard, Gale Hawthorne, is assigned to the eldest daughter but the relationship becomes not only professional but romantic. Rated M. Katniss/Gale.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This idea came into my mind and has been running through my mind for weeks, since I put up a poll for what couple I should write, Katniss and Gale has been the most voted as I decided to base this idea on them. BUT, this story is a Modern Day story so it may not be to everyone's taste but it give it a read and review, favourite and follow.._

_Basically, the Everdeens are a very rich and powerful family but due to their status the family have become a target which has caused Mr Everdeen to take things into his own hands by employing body guards for the family. One particular bodyguard, Gale Hawthorne, is assigned to the eldest daughter but the relationship becomes not only professional but romantic._

_Characters featuring in this fanfic:__- Katniss Everdeen, Aged 20. __Gale Hawthorne, Aged 22. P__rimrose Everdeen, Aged 16. __Mrs Everdeen. __Johanna Mason, Katniss best friend, Aged 20. __Thom, bodyguard __& many more throughout the story will be introduced._

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly on the wooden bedside locker, 5:00 a.m. flashed repeatedly in a glowing red light which combined to give Gale Hawthorne a splitting headache. He was sprawled across his bed with just a light sheet draped across his naked waist, bare legs poking out from under the sheet and hanging over the side of the bed. He pushed the sheet off his body and made his way to the bathroom that was down the hallway from his room, walking entirely confident and comfortable with his nudity.

All was quite in the apartment he shared with his collegue, Thom, luckily for Gale he knew he would be able to have the steaming hot shower to wake him up, since Thom was probably still in bed so the water tank was still full with hot water. As he locked the bathroom door, turned the water on, he distinctively heard the door down the hall open -

"You bastard! You better not use up all that water! You know your not the only one who would like to have a shower in the morning! Absolute joke, this is! We made an agreement that every second day that I would be able to have a hot shower first. do you remember that?! Probably not I suppose! Goodness sake!" Thom ranted, pounding the door with his fist.

"Get up earlier than! Now go away so I can enjoy my shower!" Gale replied.

Gale could hear Thom mumbling under his breath as his footsteps drifted heavily down the hallway to the kitchen probably, Gale presumed. Both of them worked for one of the richest family in Panem, Mr Everdeen had signed on the dotted line to employ them as bodyguards for his family but three weeks before they were going to start, Mr Everdeen died. He had been battling cancer for the last year and a half, and he was rushed to hospital due to his body's systems shutting down and the pain he was feeling during this period of time.

That was three years ago, Mr Everdeen's right hand man, Cinna, informed them that if they still wanted their jobs that they were still theirs, of course they accepted. They were provided with an amazing apartment just a few blocks from the Everdeen's mansion so they were close by if something was to happen. Mr Everdeen had informed them before he died that he was receiving threats and he needed extra bodyguards to make sure that his family was under protection, these threats fizzled out when Mr Everdeen died but he some of his wishes they found among his will was that the family had the best quality of security.

The Everdeens were a small family, consisting of now just Mrs Everdeen and her two daughters. Well, the family now only consisted of two members, Mrs Everdeen and the youngest daughter, Primrose. Mrs Everdeen was like all other rich wives, spending money left right and center, attending fancy expensive parties with the most terrible horrible men you could imagine. Gale did hear that she used to be entirely different before the death of her husband but it had bittered her that the love of her life was no longer around.

The death of her husband had caused her to become a bitter cruel woman who let her wealth get to her head massively; plastic surgeries had caused a once beautiful woman to become too polished. She was the one that all the staff had a problem with; bossing them around like they were scum on her expensive tacky shoes. Her hair was bleach blonde that ran to her shoulders; always curled to perfection by her own personal hairdresser but her hair had lost the natural blonde colour she was born with.

Primrose was a little thing; bubbly and so lovely that everyone had to love her. She had long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes that made her the picture of innocence. For the eldest daughter, Gale didn't know much about her. He knew her name was Katniss and she was twenty years old now but she had left the house before he had started working for the Everdeens, just after her father died and that was all. The staff presumed she just couldn't stand the grief in the house and wanted to escape it all, who could blame her really. Gale has never seen her once in the three years and he found the whole thing to be pretty strange.

Once the water ran cold Gale hurried on out of the shower and went into his room to get dressed. Once he had his black slim cut suit on, he joined Thom in the kitchen who was making a point to give him threatening looks.

"You know, your going on like we're an old married couple or something. You know what you need? A woman. A shag more importantly."Gale said, pouring coffee into his mug.

"Your one to talk. Like, your as single as I am. So thanks very much for your advice."Thom pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon we better get to work. It's already six o'clock."Gale said, making his way to the front door.

When Gale and Thom arrived at the Everdeens, Primrose and her mother were seated at the kitchen table; each on separate ends of the long dining room table. Mrs Everdeen already dressed in an expensive looking jacket and skirt suit, with her hair in precise curls. Primrose was sitting at the table in her private school uniform; eating cereal and studying for some test.

It was looking to be a normal regular day until it wasn't; it all changed when a young woman walking through the large door looking so out of place in the large Everdeen mansion. She looked so normal compared to everyone else here; just wearing a pair of denim shorts with a red and blue checker shirt and a pair of black leather high heel ankle boats. Her long black hair was covered mostly with a blue beanie but her hair was also to one side in a long braid to her waist.

And her face.

Well, Gale thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Her features were very perfect; large grey eyes that matched his own, a straight small nose above plump curvy pink lips.

When Gale quickly assessed the woman's face, his eyes travelled down her body.

And what a body it was, skinny, but curvy in all the right places. And as simple as that he was undressing her in his mind. Yup, A body he definitely wanted under his. A body he wanted to shag.

"You're staring!" Thom nudged him, at the same time the woman had finally gotten notice from the family sitting at the table.

"KATNISS!" Prim shrieked, jumping from the table and rushing over to the woman at the door who was dropping her bags and grasping her sister in a massive hug.

All Gale could think was that fuck, he just imagined fucking his boss basically.

This couldn't happen.

But then grey eyes met his own.

And then he swallowed the lump in his throat.

* * *

_So here is the first chapter._

_Review, Favourite and I'll have a chapter up as quickly as possible._

_Chapters will be longer after this chapter._

_If you want a excerpt before I post the full chapter place pm me and I'll send one to you._

_This story will be rated m; for sexual content and violence further on._

_If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen; pm me or review which ever._

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_Niamh. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello, sorry for the long wait, the weather has been so bad here in Ireland as usual that there has been no internet connection, so sad. BUT, wow, THANK YOU so much to all the people who reviewed, who followed and who favourited. You amazing people, made me want to stay up till 3 am to finish writing you all another chapter. Im hoping to build up the story as quickly as possible though, so if you review favourite and get my story out there I'll write more. If I get more than 10 reviews on this chapter I'll post another chapter by Monday._

_There is probably a lot of mistakes, sorry, but I just wanted to get this out to you all._

_Anyway, enjoy. Any suggestion, pm please. It helps me to write more with new ideas. _

* * *

"Look at you! You're all grown up, little duck. Well, not so little duck anymore huh?"Katniss said, grasping Prim's face in her hands with a wide grin plastered on her face. Due to his body language training, Gale was able to notice that her smile displaying sincerity in what she was saying to her younger sister, that she had obvious affection and adoration towards her sister.

"I'm the same height as you now."Prim said excitedly, tightening her hold on her sister's arms.

"I know, you look absolutely beautiful. I've missed you so much. We've a lot to catch up on, don't we?"Katniss says.

"You are staying aren't you? For good?"Prim said desperately, clutching her hands in a praying gesture.

Before Katniss even got the chance to answer her sister, their mother had finally noticed her eldest daughter's presence and decided to interrupt the reunion taking place by butting in to give her two cents. She made a horrible high pitched sound under her breath to catch the attention of her daughters. Prim immediately twisted round to face her mother, but to Gale it looked like it took Katniss a lot of will power to turn to face her mother. With her face viewable from the front rather than from the side, Gale could immediately see the dislike on her face as she looked directly at her mother.

"Look who it is, isn't this a lovely surprise?" Mrs Everdeen said in a false tone of voice that matched her tight unmovable smile.

"Well hello to you too mother. Your face seems to get younger every time I see you." Katniss said sarcastically.

"Oh! Thank you very much! I've just been looking after myself a lot."Mrs Everdeen said flattered, touching her hair self-consciously to make sure all her curls were in place.

"It wasn't a compliment. Has that been your tenth face lift this year?"Katniss remarked.

The entire room grew silent; in shock, in disbelief and in amusement. Gale was stuck in-between shock and amusement, he had never heard anyone speak to Mrs Everdeen like that before. He liked that, he liked the fact this girl was sassy, fierce; she looked like the type who said what she wanted and she did not give a shit what people thought about her for it.

Before anything else could be said, Cinna, walked in through the front door while Katniss and her mother sized each other up. Mrs Everdeen was the one to back down as she turned her head to face Cinna and plastered a smile onto her face. Gale immediately understood the whole situation, this was not a one time situation; it was easy to realise that these two argued frequently when in each others company.

"Katniss, how are you honey? How was the drive here?"Cinna said, embracing her and kissing her on both cheeks.

"I'm good now, it was grand sure. Long. I need to bring in some boxes and unpack, we then can have that conversation about.."She broke off before continuing when she noticed the curious eyes around the room focusing on her, "well you know what..later, yeah?"

"Of course ma cherie."Cinna said, drawing out his french accent and melting Mrs Everdeen on the spot she stood. Deliberately of course, Katniss thought, so her mother would not stick her nose in about what they were secretly communicating about. Her mother was so predictable, she was so easy when it came to men.

As she watched her mother swoon over her late husband's best friend, almost laughing at the whole situation, when someone caught her eye again. A _man_, of course, how cliché. He was gorgeous, of course, that was to be expected, her mother wouldn't hire anyone who was unattractive. She felt that it would put the family in a negative light, for unattractive people working for her, but really what it showed to people was her reflection of herself. How vanity was more important than anything else, how horrible she truly is.

Katniss tried not to stare too long at the guy, but it was hard not to. He was so entirely male, very manly, more like masculine really. Tall, broad shoulders, muscular arms; Katniss had no doubt in her mind that he was very successful at all times in his career. She noticed they had some very similar features like their black hair and grey eyes. Strange.

She was vaguely aware of Cinna speaking until the man she was sizing up suddenly looked her directly in the eye; so she quickly directed her gaze to Cinna before anyone could notice and follow where her previous gaze was directed at.

"Katniss, is that alright?"Cinna asked.

"What? Sorry, what did you say?"Katniss said flustered, a shy pink blush beginning to spread across her cheeks.

"I was just saying that the guys here,-"Waving a hand in the direction of Gale and Thom, "can carry in some of your things, if you want? Oh, I totally forgot! These are two of the eight bodyguards employed to your family. Katniss this is Thom, Thom this is Katniss Everdeen."Cinna stated, indicating to a a young man with a pale complexion, with dark short hair and blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss."Thom said with a slight smile, while offering his hand to shake her own.

"Hi."Katniss said, smiling and nodding curtly at the young man.

"And Katniss this here is Gale Hawthorne."Cinna said, introducing the pair.

"Miss."Gale said, nodding curtly with a small but pleasant smile on his face.

But as he nodded towards her, Katniss could not help notice his eyes drifting down and scanning her figure, how professional, she thought. Though as he done this so discreetly, it was barely noticeable, she decided to say nothing in case she was just imagining the entire thing. With her small hand in his much larger hand staring directly into his eyes, Katniss could not help but feel the assurance of being safe and secure due to this strangers strong grasp and the look in his eye.

For two seconds, while staring into his grey eyes, lovely grey eyes she may add, she was finally able to forget the fears she has been facing for the last few weeks; it felt like she was finally able to relax her shoulders, even if it is for two seconds it was an awful good feeling.

She just knew he would be able to protect her when her fears become more real, not just empty threats.

She just realised that her interaction with Gale was a lot longer than with his co-worker Thom, when Cinna coughed humorously trying to grab Katniss's attention. She quickly snatched her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Well..hm.. I think I should start bringing my things in, yeah?"Katniss said nervously, hoping no one had noticed the blush creeping up her neck and covering her cheeks.

"Of course, Thom, Gale do you mind? Just upstairs to the far room on the third floor to the left, like old times huh Katniss?"Cinna asked.

"Are you sure you want your old room? Would you not rather a nicer room that has been decorated recently rather than that plain room of yours honey?"Mrs Everdeen intercepted before Katniss could even reply.

"No its okay, I would rather have my room, if that's okay?"Katniss said, as sweetly as she could to prevent any argument from occurring. Anyway, having her old room meant she had a whole floor to herself, peace and quiet was what she wanted.

"Okay, well let me know if you need me, I'm heading off with Prim now if you want to come along, we're getting our nails and hair done?"Mrs Everdeen said nervously.

"Oh Katniss please come with us, it would be so fun. We'll get to have a massive chat and all while doing something fun!"Prim said, practically bouncing around grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Well maybe another time, I need to unpack and I need to talk to Cinna about a few things. We'll all go out for dinner or something this evening and we can talk then if you like? How does that sound?"Katniss said softly.

"Ahh well okay then. You promise?"Prim said, raising her eyebrows as far as they could go.

"I promise."Katniss said, kissing her sister on her forehead.

"Well let's get started then with moving some of these boxes upstairs so we can have that chat."Cinna said, once the door closed after the two blondes.

As they made their way out the door, Gale was very much surprised to see what type of car Katniss had drove here in, it was nothing special at all really. A car that did not look like it cost much but it looked like a car someone bought on a very low income household. The entire situation all together confused Gale because he knew first hand that the Everdeens were not a poor family so why was this member of the family driving an old battered truck.

She did not have much for someone whose family had so much. Just five boxes, filled with what seemed to be books and clothes. But there was also a beautiful guitar in the passenger seat and music paper covering the seats of the car.

A musician maybe.

Gale quickly diverted his gaze from the instrument before he was caught, Gale knew well for his own good that he shouldn't ask any questions or be too nosy or it could lead to trouble.

Once they reached her bedroom, Katniss indicated to the others to leave the boxes wherever and told them she would be down stairs in the panel room in a few minutes. The room was exactly the way she left it, a massive white bed with darken wooden posts, surrounded by white walls and a green wall behind the headboard. The headboard, she could not help herself but remember the time, before she left, when her mother gave out to her for the loud, very loud sex she was having in this room. It was so bad her mother even pointed out that she could hear the headboard hitting the wall from two floors under. Katniss had laughed her head off after that, actually she went out of her way to make sure the headboard hit the wall every time she had sex.

To think about it, well she missed _sex._

Thinking about sex, had just made her think about having _sex with Gale._ God help me, she thought.

She really needed to get laid.

Once Katniss had settled and unpacked her things she returned downstairs and joined the three men in the panel room. Cinna was sitting down at the desk, with his laptop in front of him with paper surrounding him.

Thom and Gale, well they were assessing the room and garden, standing by the sliding doors to the garden making sure to detect any threats. It was a normal thing for Katniss to see, there was always a bodyguard in her home as a child it really was not an issue for her, it was just something she had to deal with during her childhood.

She quickly made her way to sit opposite Cinna at the desk and noticed all the paperwork in front of her was the information she had passed on to Cinna a couple of weeks ago when she started receiving creepy letters, the records of phone calls that were happening during the night and the break ins that were occurring recently.

"Well Katniss, I've hired three private investigators to find out who has been stalking you, or what ever this all is, and well I wish it was good news but its not. Whoever is sending you these letters, didn't even leave a single finger print, or any piece of DNA. A prepay cell phone has been making the phone calls to your phone, we couldn't even get a name or number since this person obviously hasn't registered with the phone at any mobile company shops."Cinna started.

"What type of threats are you receiving? Sexual threats? Dead threats? Or money threats?"Gale suddenly said, while making his way towards the desk to view the letters.

"Oh, well, its hard to say. They just keep saying I'm coming for you, be ready. That could mean anything couldn't it?"Katniss said panicky.

"Have you any serious enemies Miss? Anyone who you may have had an altercations with in the last six months?"Thom questioned.

"Hm.. Besides my mother?"Katniss joked, humourlessly before continuing, "No, I don't think so."

"Must be someone who has undergone some sort of infliction that has triggered this type of manner, this could be a case of jealously of financial situations or anything. Did they steal anything when these break ins occurred?"Gale asked.

"Some photographs, I think."

"This person could have an obsession with you or your family. Any undergarments taken from your belongs?"Thom said.

"hmm.. no."

"Sorry miss, I had to answer that so we can try rule out or figure out what this involves."Thom said.

"Don't worry Thom. It's alright."Katniss said.

"We'll need to see all this information ourselves, photos, letters, police reports etc. Anything that could help us."Gale said.

"So Katniss, these two gentlemen will be your personal bodyguards until we find this person to make sure your in no personal danger. Okay honey? Its for your best interest."Cinna said.

"Okay. What do I tell Prim and my mother, I told you that we are keeping them out of the situation as much as possible. You promise, so keep your promise Cinna. Right?"

"Of course Katniss."Cinna said sincerely.

"No need to worry miss, we'll keep this private. You'll be safe."Gale said reassuring, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Okay."Katniss said, in a small voice.

"Katniss why don't you go have a lie down you must be wrecked after your journey."Cinna suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll take you up on that offer now actually."Katniss said, getting up and stretching.

Once Katniss had left the room, Cinna immediately turned to the two other men and threw a large envelope from under the desk onto the table.

"Another threat arrived today, posted to this house. Who ever is doing this knows her movements, its your job to make sure nothing happens to Katniss Everdeen. Because who ever it is wants her dead."Cinna said harshly, pulling the blood smeared letter from the envelope.

_I am watching.._

"You'll need to be ready for anything."


End file.
